


Starscream and the flight training

by Minli



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon), Transformers: Prime
Genre: Deliberate Badfic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 02:28:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5565754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minli/pseuds/Minli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Megatron puts Starscream in a flying contest. Starscream goes to training and meets Jasper there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starscream and the flight training

**Author's Note:**

> Something I made for fun. Enjoy.

Starscream the seeker was a lovely seeker. His master, Megatron, wanted to enter him in a flying contest. He gave Starscream health, a controller, and a special ability: an alt mode of a jet.

Jasper said to Starscream, "You look really skinny, why is that? You should have the same body type as the other male/mech seekers."

Starscream replied with "SHADDUP!" in Steve Blum's voice.

He seemed to be insulted, he didn't design himself, but rather a dolt who gets paid too much for his job.

Jasper smacked Starscream and pushed him and drank his energon.

Starscream gathered up some vehicons and told them to attack Jasper.

Jasper used her head to block the attacks and yelled, "You're supposed to be training for a flying contest!" and said under her breath, "horny robots..."

Haven't you heard that Cybertronians are one of the few mechanical lifeforms that have sex for fun? Well now you know.


End file.
